


A Very Host Club Christmas

by ImAlwaysSleeping



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cliche, Cooking, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Food, Food Fight, Fun, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Manga Spoilers, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/ImAlwaysSleeping
Summary: Christmas in Boston will be an unusual change for the Ouran High School Host Club, but they're prepared. With almost all the preparation underway, Haruhi decides to throw a slight wrench in their plan. All is well. That is until a food fight breaks out.





	A Very Host Club Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a OHSHC Christmas one shot! ^^  
> sorry it's kinda late  
> I also wrote this at 3 AM so I probably messed up somewhere hahaha  
> Anyway  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is also cliche as heck

Even as Christmas drew closer, the Host Club did not let the stress of the new Winter season distract them from their activities. They were all in America for the year, as Haruhi had gained a grant for an exchange program and a had decided to tag along with her. With that, came new expectations and responsibilities that the club have had to adapt to. While some of the members had difficulty with this change, they still had planned out a party to try and lift their spirits.

The plans, of course, were kept out of the hands if Haruhi, as she was the least artistic in the club, but they still let her help plan out which food was the most popular for Christmas in America. Particularly Boston, the area they were staying in. She was the one who was most fond of the area, so she went window shopping with Tamaki from time to time to ask around the stores. The locals were always surprised to see the couple, as attractive as they were, but always obliged to their questions no matter how unusual.

The final week was drawing to a close, and as the Club was finishing up the last of the planning, Haruhi unintentionally threw a curve ball their way. If anyone ever asked a host, they always said they remembered the night vividly.

It was a cold afternoon, and the even though the afternoon sun shone brightly, it failed to provide any heat. Bostonians ran along the streets, scrambling to gather up last minute gifts and tried to soak up the last bit of time they had before the holiday. The exchange students, on the other hand, had all agreed to hunker inside a restaurant to escape the unbearable cold.

"Come along, now," Kyoya said, sipping a frothy mug of hot chocolate,"we haven't got all day. I need to place the remaining orders and hire chefs to cook the meal."

The Host Club, who had been working diligently on coloring place mats that bad been set out, looked up. While most of them complied with Kyoya's instructions, a few had wanted to rebel, but fell short as they realised they would have have deal with the wrath of the Dark Lord. They made Haruhi pay, despite her being the poorest among them, and left the joint without further word. It was about that time when Kyoya whipped out his flip phone, the latest innovation in the technological world, but was interrupted by Haruhi.

"Um, Kyoya," she began,"I was actually wondering if you'll let me try cooking for the party. I feel bad for not doing much and I've been wanting to try some American recipes. Is that ok?"

Kyoya blinked back in surprise. While he had been expecting something of this nature, he just wasn't expecting it so soon.

"Well, um, I suppose so. I see no problem with that. Are you all in agreement?"

A murmur of agreement waved through the other boys, and they decided to get a move on to avoid another crowd formation. They wouldn't want to receive any complaints from the neighboring stores like last time.

_

The party decorations were under way and only about 5 hours remained before the festivities began. Everyone began helping out in some way, whether it be in dressing the tree in a blanket of ornaments like the twins were doing, or checking to make sure everything was in place like Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori were doing. All that remained was the cooking preparations left in the hands of the Idiot King and his "daughter."

They both stood in front of the counter, the smaller brunette girl tying an extravagant smock bought by her boyfriend around her waist. The taller French man began to ogle the foods and kitchen appliances before him, evidently very unused to the the supplies in front of him. Haruhi then clasped her hands together in a clap, startling the already shaken adolescent.

"Oh, come on, Senpai. We have to get this done before six. Now come on and stop fooling around," she inquired.

Tamaki straightened up, trying to show off his masculinity but ultimately failing. He didn't realize that at the time, of course. He just followed Haruhi's hands to an American cookbook, and the large hunk of meat set in a pan. He screamed again.

"Ah, that poor animal! What did it ever do, Haruhi?! What!?" This was followed by him immediately dropping to his knees and making exaggerated crying motions.

"Wo-ah, calm down, Senpai! This is ham, a dish traditionally served on Christmas in the United States. You've been in Japan for Christmas before, so surely you've had fried chicken before! It's nothing new. Now, come on, we're gonna run out if time, you goof ball."

_

"No, no. To the right, Kaoru. No my right. Mori's got the right idea. No, no other way! Hey, guys. We got a party to host, so if you could just hang that mistletoe already, that would be great."

Hikaru sighed as he ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. This party was already going to be a disaster, he could tell. With the sounds that the King was making in the kitchen something was definitely bound to happen. Hopefully operation "get-Haruhi-and-Tamaki-kiss" wouldn't be a flop. The club had been planning this for months. There was no going back now.

Hunny, who sat beside Hikaru, spoke up, almost making the Hitachiin twin who was making orders jump.

"Oh, don't worry, Hika-Chan. Our plan will work," sang out the shrill voice of Hunny. "We've been planning this for so long, so there won't be any holes, I don't think."

Kaoru, Hikaru's twin, audibly agreed. "Yeah, Hikaru. All they have to do is walk under mistletoe. How hard can that be?"

Mori then grunted to show his enthusiasm.

"Ah, I suppose you guys are right. I just can't help but wonder if something will go wrong."

_

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Haruhi had just put the ham in the oven and was trying to make Tamaki do something useful.

"Senpai, do you think you're well enough to help make the potatoes. I watched a man make some on a television show. Here," she placed a few peeled potatoes on a cutting board," chop these up into pieces. About half inch, if you can."

She then gave him a reassuring smile for good measure. She then went to tend matters of her own.

_

It wasn't long before Tamaki had chopped the potatoes and turned once again to his partner with puppy dog eyes.

"What's next," was all he could squeak out.

Haruhi saw his confusion and gave in to his unspoken demands. She pulled out a pot and scooped all the potatoes in it before adding some water to it. She said to let it boil, and then wait for them to get soft. Though it wasn't long before they got distracted elsewhere. They didn't notice when the pot tipped over and spilled its fillings on to the floor as they ushered past. Or when the timer for the ham went off.

That's because of the loud shatter that could be heard all the way around the world. It was followed by a cry of anguish. They immediately ran to see what the ruckus was, only to find Hikaru passed out on the ground and the broken remains of a glass ornament scattered several feet away.

"Guys, are you okay?! We heard a loud crash," stated Haruhi. Tamaki nearly shouted back in surprise.

"Hikaru! No, don't die! Quick, someone call and ambulance. Can't you all see how hurt he is?!"

The twin in question sprang up and bumped heads with his "boss." They both proceeded to bowl in pain.

"AH- WHAT THE- Come on Senpai! Don't do that," yelled Hikaru, who was visibly clutching his forehead to try and soothe his pounding head.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were dead!"

"Well, obviously not. Hunny dropped an ornament and it startled me. I guess I tripped and landed on the floor."

"Oh, did not! Usa-Chan couldn't hold it and he dropped it," whined the Host Club's eldest member. About half an hour passed while everyone was arguing about this. After that, they had finally had come to the conclusion that it was, in fact, Hunny's stuffed rabbit's fault that the ornament had fallen. But that was just to avoid being chased by Hunny, who was quite skilled in many fighting styles.

With this finally decided, everyone made their way back to their previous jobs. The only problem was when Tamaki and Haruhi came to find all of their hard work either burnt, spilled across the floor, or from a can, as they didn't have time to fully make everything from scratch.

Tamaki, who was stricken with grief, sauntered over to a brown paper bag holding grocery ideas deemed for other uses or overstock. He didn't say a word as he then reached inside and pulled out a singular can, it's label reading Cranberry Sauce. He snapped the tab and cracked it open.

The other hosts came to see what the problem was, only to find their leader wiggling a slimy cylinder of red onto a cutting board and scooping part of it up.

They didn't understand what in the world he was doing until he flung it at the others. The mushed up handful hit Haruhi straight in the jaw. She was practically covered in the goop, it splattered in her hair and her skin, as she stood their wide eyed. No one expected what happened next.

Haruhi, normally level headed and generally uninterested in petty or useless tasks, stopped down to ground level and grabbed a handful just as Tamaki had done. And she threw it right at him. That's when they both started laughing.

The other hosts, who were gawking from afar, desperately wanted part of the action. So they, too, began to rummage the apartment kitchen for food and began to toss it at each other's extremities. Even Kyoya was apart of the fun, constantly flinging and dodging food right and left. Some of the hosts had the advantage of being athletic, while others just had trouble ducking out of the way in time.

Eventually, however, the food had run short. They all stood panting, and giggling like little kids.

"That was great fun! Wouldn't you agree, Takashi," asked Hunny, who had previously teamed up with his younger cousin and had gotten the least amount of waste on him.

"Yes," Mori said.

"I'm gonna have to agree boss. That was awesome," added Hikaru, who was covered in a vast amount of flour and tomatoes. He looked like a ghost who had died a violent and bloody death.

"Totally," agreed Kaoru. He stood right by his brother's side, coated in another variety of juicy fruits and powdery mixes.

"Haha, that was good fun, gang," came the voice of Tamaki. "Hopefully no one will get mad at us for basically trashing the place. I guess we'll have to clean up soon. Might as well postpone out festivities."

"Oh, come on, Milord. We all worked so hard on the preparations! We just can't abandon it now," complained someone, possibly Kaoru.

"You're both right, you know. We can't just leave this looking this way, but at the current state that we and this place are in, partying isn't going to be the wisest of choices. I suppose if we clean up we can perhaps continue with our plans tomorrow." This time it was Kyoya who spoke up. He trying to polish up his glasses, which were mucked up so badly that not a speck of light shone through them.

Tamaki sighed and turned to Haruhi. "Well, I guess we'll do that then. Now Haruhi, come along with me. Let's get you cleaned up. Can't have a lady as pretty as yourself dirty, now can we?" He smirked as he said this, evidently very content with completing this task. He took her by the hand and lead her out of the kitchen and into their living room. He was just about to take her further when Hikaru sprinted after them.

The eldest twin caught up to them and pushed them straight into a doorway. The couple in question almost fell flat on their faces, but Tamaki saved them both by some how managing to catch his balance. But the only way he was doing that was by holding her in a dip.

She was shaken for the moment but ultimately shook it off. That is until the rest of the hosts reemerged like the ninjas they were into the room. And someone had the courage to point out the mistletoe hanging limp above their heads.

Both of them titled their faces upwards to confirm this notion. And then the blushing commenced. Haruhi tried to escape her boyfriend's grasp but ended up almost slipping again on a banana peel that had managed to sneak itself into the room. She was once again saved by her knight-in-shining-potato-skins.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he said with a small wink. His blonde hair was almost unrecognizable among the gunk, but he still remained charming as always with his perfect smile and sparkling blue orbs. He had the sudden idea to sweep her off her feet by pulling her into a bridal style embrace. And then planted a gentle kiss on her pale lips.

It was an endearing kiss to say the least, full of warmth and appreciation. Not too hot, not too cold, and yet still some how managing to taste of cinnamon and sugar cookies despite his food covered lips. Maybe that's what he was doused in. One could never be sure. She just didn't want to pull away just yet, to the cold and unamused world.

However, it was becoming pretty clear that even though the club had wanted to sit back and admire their handy work, sitting idly for even a minute was too much.

"Ahem," all but Kyoya said to the still embracing couple. They heard their friends sigh of annoyance, but stayed just a little long to enjoy each other. They finally shuffled away after a few seconds, but Tamaki still held Haruhi in his big arms, almost unwilling to let her go for even the briefest amount of time.

"Oh, silly me. I got distracted in all of the confusion. I got you Haruhi, now let's get you dolled up," stated a very flustered Tamaki. He swiftly left the room carrying his future bride-to-be to the washroom. They both didn't emerge for a while.

"Wow, Tama-Chan and Haru-Chan are a pretty cute couple! I'll have to remember to make them tag along with me and Reikio-Chan," said Hunny to no one in particular.

"Yes, well, it would be a big seller to say the least. But a more pressing matter would be our lack of edible items. Since we are out of food right now though, I'll have to find a suitable replacement. Anyone have any suggestions," questioned Kyoya.

"Well, since it is Christmas Eve, how about some fried chicken? I haven't had any all year and I'm starting to feel homesick. I know they have that here in America because that's where it started out. Oh, and maybe we can find a baker who is willing to make Christmas Cake! That sounds great right about now," suggested Kaoru.

"That sounds amazing, actually. Don't you agree? Hunny? Mori?"

They both nodded in unison to Hikaru's question.

"Yes, but I have to make sure that they do take out orders. There's no way I'm going out in this state. And are Haruhi and Tamaki done yet? This cornstarch is starting to stiffen up."

And as if on cue, the entered the room somewhat scrubbed done from their original state, though missing places like hair and tiny spots because of the lack of shower. Neither had the time. Both had put on an extra change of clothes though, an attempt to at least try and look presentable to any passing outsider.

"We're back," said Haruhi, stating the obvious. "Bathroom's open, but we both agreed to find someplace to eat because if our dwindling food supply. We're also starving."

Kyoya have them the short story that they had agreed on getting KFC and Christmas Cake, preferably delivered straight to them. They had a feeling in the back of their minds that they would have to drive their instead, but made no comment.

And after everyone tried to wash up with varying results, they all saddled up in a limo to take a drive to the local fried chicken joint. And then a little baker with a Japanese man operating the store front. And they all remembered that Christmas and always found time to reminisce in later years. The Christmas Party flopped majorly, of course, and the clean up hadn't been any fun, but they wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, in case anyone is confused about Fried Chicken and Christmas Cake, in Japan eating those on Christmas eve is a tradition. That's all folks! Thank you if you actually took the time to read this, as I know it's not the best.


End file.
